Compassion
by Soulreciever
Summary: There was a chance that he might be able to stop things before they went too far. Slash. slight au. slight ooc. angst. spoilers for X16 and DN anime


T: Just a little something that came to me while I was watching my way through the DN anime! Please note that I've not yet read the manga so there may be a few inconsistencies here and there! Beware of; angst, slash hints, slight AU, allusion to events past x16, allusion to anime ending of DN and the abusing of characters to my own end! I own nothing here except the plot. Oh and everything written like ::_this_:: is the Tree talking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new Sakurazukamori had no interest in life, in the intricacies of the human mind or just the right way to manipulate them to get what you needed. He did simply what was needed to fulfil his role…to fulfil the Wish of the man that he had loved so very desperately.

Occasionally, however, something would come along that would tug at what little was left of his heart and he would 'come alive' once again…would engage with matters just that little bit more.

There was a scar clear on his guardian's right arm that warned of how dangerous such thoughtless compassion could be and yet…

At first the assignment had seemed the normal fair…assume an identity in order to locate and then dispose of the target…then something had occurred and his guardian had begun to ask worrisome questions.

He'd done what he could to dissuade his guardian from the hap dash plan that'd begun to form in his mind, for it was not the wisest course of action to stand in Kira's path, Sakurazukamori or no and yet…

In the end there was very little he could truly do to stop his guardian from doing as he wished.

Also he was, in truth, just that little bit curious to see what would happen next.

…………………………………………………………………………………

As with everyone else in Tokyo he was familiar with Kira, with the ethos that that individual preached and the world that 'he' was trying to create.

However, unlike the masses, he had no reason to engage with the matter beyond that knowledge, no reason to scream himself ragged against such mindless butchery or to name the acts divine and offer himself up to the alter of 'The God of the New World.'.

Thus when he had first set his eyes on Kira's true face, he had felt nothing other than a passing sense of surprise before the numbness had settled in again.

Something about the boy who would be God kept had kept drawing his eye back, however, something that had allowed him to witness the way in which the child watched the twisted gentleman with the fabricated name.

He knew what such a look meant, both for the child and the one that he watched…

Knew oh so very well how this 'game' would play out….

Logic dictated that he remain free of the matter, there was nothing in the situation that was as direct concern to his current goal and much risk laced in following the diversion through.

However…

"Tree-san, how is it that Kira is able to do what he does?" He takes a deliberate care to make the enquiry sound as casual as possible and is rewarded for this caution with the response of,

::_ He has acquired the use of the tool that allows Shinigami to do their duty_::

"Would it be feasible for him to use that tool to destroy my existence?"

::_ Perhaps_:: a moment of hesitation and then ::_and perhaps not…thus I think it best that you remain free from his regard._::

The note of warning clear in the Tree's 'voice' does little to still the determination that is growing now in his heart. Indeed he believes that the sound of such thinly veiled selfishness only helps to make him all the surer of his path.

He was certain that, with just the right sort of pressure, he could stop things before they went too far…

…before someone else made Seishiro's mistake.

………………………………………………………………………………..

She was going to go and see Light, to listen to her instructions for the day and to talk to him as much about other things as he would allow her.

It was a thought that placed a bounce in her step and that made her 'out of it' enough that she all but collided with some random pedestrian.

Habitually she lifted her head, just a fraction and as her eyes caught her 'victims' the equally habitual apology died in her throat.

There above the gentleman's head was the long track of numbers that detailed the span of his life and yet there was nothing but air in the space that should contain his name. Ryuk had explained enough to her that she knew such a thing was feasible in the very moment before an individual's death and yet…

A dangerous smile spreads it's way onto the stranger's lips and, voice dipped low, he enquires,

"Will you take me to see the one you name 'lover'?"

Chill spreading deep into her skin she nods without thought and, silently, guides the other to the very entrance of the Taskforce headquarters.

She can see Light through the glass of the door, can see well the confusion and then the anger that sweeps his face as he takes in the other at her side. She attempts to show him that she has had no choice in this action, the desperation that must be clear in the way that she moves her hands coxing the other out into the open air at last.

"What are you doing?" There is venom in the whispered enquiry, in the strength of his arms as he pulls her close and, more for reflex than anything else she struggles herself free from his proximity.

"He has no name." The response is full of such fear that it little sounds like her own voice and, curling a little into herself, she clears her throat and repeats the statement with as much strength as she can manage.

The knowledge certainly seems to intrigue Light and it is clear by the sudden change in his stance that he wishes to push for a little more insight. Yet things are so very precariously balanced at the moment that any unexpected action or movement from either of them was likely to bring everything crashing down about them.

"As far as the surveillance cameras are aware you and Miss Amane are currently having a normal conversation." The stranger's tone is as such that there can be no doubting the truth of what he is saying and, interest clear now even in his face, Light enquires,

"How is that possible?"

"Ah, I think we'd best move before I answer that question. If you linger out here any longer than is habitual you'll make the others curious and they'll come check up on you."

"Will you be able to pass through the security in this building un-detected?"

"Yes."

"Then if you would make your way to the elevator I will meet you there in a moment." Light responds.

The stranger nods and, with an overtly casual demeanour, begins to make his way towards the elevator.

"It's best you forget you saw him." Light remarks before his arms are again about her shoulders and his voice is again whispering words into her ears.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"I am the Sakurazukamori." The statement sparks the tiniest flash of surprise on Kira's impassive face and, smiling a little for the perverse pleasure that the reaction sparks in him, he enquires, "Did you not consider that, as Shinigami exist, the same might be true for other 'paranormal' entities?"

"No." The tone of Kira's voice is predictably blunt and, letting go everything other than the numbness, he says,

"I am here for a reason."

"Yes, I thought that might be the case." Kira responds, before enquiring, "What might that reason be?"

"There is something I need to tell Light Yagami."

"That is an interesting way to phrase that statement."

"It was deliberate." He responds, before he informs Kira "You see I know the truth."

"Do you?" The tone of voice and the look there now in Kira's eyes recalls Seishiro to him with such severity that, for the briefest moment, everything stutters to a halt.

A deep breath and a settling hand to his right eye, then,

"I know that, though they share a body, the being known as 'Kira' and the boy known as 'Light Yagami' are not one in the same."

"What brought you to such an intriguing conclusion?"

"The face that you wore while you were without the Death Note was very different to the face that I am seeing now."

Again there is the briefest flash of shock and then, a familiar smile stretching onto his lips, Kira enquires,

"You are able to hide in plain sight, correct?"

"Correct."

There is a long instant of silence and then Kira says,

"Say what it is that you have to say, Sakurazukamori."

"You are labouring under the belief that once Ryuzaki is dead you will be victorious and yet that is not the case. When Ryuzaki dies Light Yagami shall die also and thus it is Kira that shall be victorious, for he shall be free at last to do whatever he feels necessary to create his ideal world."

Harsh, bitter laughter sweeps into the void then and he allows Kira the chance to purge a little of his 'amusement' before he enquires,

"Can you not remember what it was to be yourself again, Yagami-san? What it was to think through the possibility of Kira's crimes being your own?"

The other has stilled completely now and, confidence bolstered, he enquires,

"Do you recall what it was to have someone at your side who was as your perfect foil, something with whom you could share so very much? Can you not still close your eyes and recall how very different he looked when he was asleep? Can you feel what it was to have him so close every single day and not be able to reach out and touch him?"

The other has begun to tremble and, bending so that he might look him in the eyes, he enquires,

"Yagami-kun?"

"You are wrong…I hate him…hate everything that he is and everything that he stands for." He sounds now as a frightened child and, offering his hand, he enquires,

"If you let your Note Book go then I will help you…will become Kira in your stead" The offer is a risk and, as the other becomes calm once more he believes that it shall prove fruitless.

Then, the chill of Kira there again in his tone, he says,

"Leasing the Death Note would, indeed, lease my mind again of the memory of it's presence in my life and yet it will not clear the suspicion from my name. Even should you claim the title of Kira for yourself Ryuzaki will simply believe you yet another duplicate, shall continue to watch me always with suspicion in his eyes."

"I will tell him that I deliberately framed you, that I did all that I was able in order to cast suspicion somewhere other than myself."

"He would not believe such a simple lie."

"Not from anyone else and yet, from one such as myself...." A haughty, disbelieving, face greats the statement and he believes the 'game' lost completely until the other in the room says,

"He's being quite sincere, Light."

The other tenses and, understanding the reason behind this, he says,

"If you wish a moment alone to talk the matter through with the Shinigami then I will gladly give you that time."

"You can see him?" Again that note of uncertain distress and, feeling once again 'in control' he says,

"I can see much that is hidden to the eyes of ordinary beings."

For a sharp, dangerous, instant Kira is there again before him, wild smile warping his lips and a fearful insanity clear in his eyes. Then the other slumps, just a little and says,

"I would have that moment, if you would."

He lingers on the child's balcony for the longest of times, waiting…hoping…

"I will do as you ask of me, but first I wish to understand why you are doing this. Wish to understand how a stranger comes to understand the shape of my mind…my heart…better either than myself." There is fatigue in the words, its presence as the only confirmation he needs as to their sincerity.

Turning he fixes the child in the eyes and tells him everything he believes he needs to hear.

……………………………………………………………………………..

He understands that the instant he signs his name to the bottom of the sheet of paper it will all be over…understands that that one simple act will be as an end to the chaos swept into his life by the Kira case.

After today he will be again nothing more than a simple A grade student.

It is not so much the normality that frightens him but the loss of all that he has gained during his time working on the case.

"You intend to follow in your father's footsteps?" The question is a little unexpected and, curious, he responds,

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"To confirm a suspicion." His companion responds before enquiring, "Once you are a member of the police force would you consider becoming my partner?"

He feels his heart cease at the simple request and, smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, he responds with,

"Nothing would make me happier."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Two notes for this one; Subaru's name remains absent from Misa's eyes because it can be said that he 'died' the day that he took up the Sakurazukamori mantle! I'm guessing that even if he was unable to see things such as Shinigami when he was just an ordinary Onmyoji, his attachment to the Tree (and thus to the darker side of the 'magical' world) has opened his eyes to their existence!

Review??


End file.
